Big Hero 6 - Guardian Angel
by G2BattleConvoy
Summary: After the defeat of Yokai and the debut of the superhero team known as 'Big Hero 6,' the European Federation of Great Britain sends a Roundtable Corps Knight codenamed 'Guardian Angel' to investigate them. However, enemies can come from all sides, and some people are not who they appear to be. AU, Contains mild language and moderate violence.
1. History Lesson

In this timeline, there are quite a few different changes compared to the world that we know, and these changes are meant to correspond with Big Hero 6 of San Fransokyo fame, giving way to an expanded world which is more than just one city, and more than a team of super-nerds with superpower-esque technology.

We will start by going back as far as the legend of Camelot, and the Knights of the Round Table. We shall note here that the events that occurred in this timeline are extremely similar to the events of the recent BBC series 'Merlin.' In our world, these events would fall into legend, with hardly a Pendragon in sight. However, in this timeline, the descendants of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table have stood through the test of time, with legendary names like Percival, Elyan and Leon becoming names for the current sons of nobility with one notable difference: The Pendragon family no longer hold the position of royal family.

We will then fast forward to the time of the Declaration of Independence: where the American Revolution is at a strong pace. In this version of events, King George III decides to sue for peace after drawing the attention of France and Spain. He also decided to withdraw the occupying forces from America, allowing the Revolution to occur without the need for a war. This would allow the British Royal Family to keep its power with the crown, and thus there has never been a specific need for a Prime Minister.

However the advent of the Second World War demanded a reworking of the British government, with the position of Prime Minister now having equal power to the crown. As such, Winston Churchill is still remembered as the man who rallied the British people to win against the Nazi threat.

In 1906, 33 years before the Second World War, San Francisco was largely rebuilt into San Fransokyo after the earthquake that had occurred. Since then, San Fransokyo has been a haven for most, if not all, of the most radically-designed inventions on the planet, and as such, the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology is considered one of the best universities to study in regarding the many fields of technology and science.

In 1948, Prime Minister Clement Atlee calls for a reorganization of the European continent with approval from King George the VI. In our timeline, this would eventually form the European Union; however, in this timeline, Britain is the founding nation, and after several close-encounters with the threat of civil war between the mainland nations and the UK, the European Federation of Great Britain is born in 1958, and since then has been growing steadily on the continent of Europe.

By the year 2020, the European Federation has obtained legal authority over Eastern Europe as well as New Zealand and Australia because of their status as British Commonwealth members. The Knights of the Round Table are eventually reinvented in the form of the Roundtable Corps, which is considered to be the most elite of the European Federation's gestalt military force. Most members of the Roundtable Corps' elite Knights are descendants of the Knights of the Round Table; however there are some who have proven themselves worthy of Knighthood, regardless of lack of noble blood.

The year is 2035, and after a mysterious team of superheroes defeats a criminal using highly advanced micro-bots, the Federation now has interest in the previously-insignificant San Fransokyo. The Knight known as Guardian Angel is the person sent to investigate, but little do they know that Big Hero 6 are more than meets the eye.


	2. Knight of the Federation

**Hello, readers, G2BattleConvoy here, just wanted to say a couple of things before we got underway.**

**This chapter is the actual start of the story, as the prologue I did before was only meant to give an idea on how the Federation came to be, in terms of power and technology, and not meant to give an idea about the rest of Earth, sadly.**

**Now I must confess that this is the only story I have written that has actually gone online. I should probably mention that there may be a few things wrong with characterization, but hopefully I'll improve this as this is meant to be an AU/pseudo-EU project. Hopefully you guys can help me out on that side of things.**

**Character favouritism may take effect. I am so trying hard to ensure that doesn't happen.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Knight of the Federation**

It was a pretty normal day in San Fransokyo, as the sun was shining brightly with nary a cloud in sight. Most people would get on with their lives, by doing their jobs or studying at your normal school or college or whatever else normal people would actually do. But not Big Hero 6.

Indeed, these five young students (and robot) are actually at the moment fighting a man in what seemed to be a heavy-duty labour suit, who decided it was a good idea to start wrecking the local pier. Of course, as many news reports have been quick to comment, Big Hero 6 had a tendency to respond fairly quickly and get straight to the problem at hand.

The members of this new super-team were Hiro Hamada, the inventive genius and leader of the group; GoGo Tomago, the caring and daring speedster (yes, a bad pun, I know); Honey Lemon, the enthusiastic chemical expert; Wasabi, the neat-freak swordsman; Fred, the comic-book savvy brawler; and finally Baymax, the gentle giant, combat medic and heart and soul of the team.

These six made themselves known to the world after foiling a scheme made by Professor Callaghan to avenge his daughter after she supposedly 'died' in an accident involving a trans-dimensional gate. After Big Hero 6 retrieved her from another dimension, they became known to the city and the entire world as a result, and so decided to protect the city from any and all threats to the people living in the city.

* * *

"You think a bunch of kids like _you_ can stop me?! I'm practically a _freight train_ in this suit! You can't even get past the armour!" bellowed the, quite-frankly, dim-witted nutcase wearing the HULC-C34 powered loading suit. "You know what they're gonna call me? I'll be the HEAVY LOADER, BI—"

The guy had an explosive dust ball in the face for his trouble. Fred being, well, _Fred_ was quick to call out, "Only the Juggernaut's allowed to say that, man! This isn't X-Men!"

"What does that even _mean_?" GoGo asked.

"Well, the X-Men are basically super-powered people that are being prejudiced for-"

"Fred, that was a _rhetorical_ question," answered GoGo.

"Are you seriously going to say that when we're fighting right now?" Wasabi asked with reasonable sense. After all, they're superheroes. They couldn't exactly stand there bickering all day.

"Green's right! Are we gonna do this or what?!" yelled 'Heavy Loader' (let's be honest, that's a dumb name for a supervillain) as loud as he thought was intimidating. He then proceeded to start charging and take a swing at Baymax, who countered and pushed him away, following with an impressive punch to the armoured helm of the suit, which had seemed to daze the so-called Heavy Loader.

"I suggest you refrain from causing more damage. You may eventually cause damage to yourself," Baymax advised with a surely-not-sarcastic tone.

"Seriously, Baymax?" Hiro wondered aloud. He didn't notice Baymax was becoming a snarker. Maybe he should check his personality coding when they've taken care of this guy.

"He's got a point. Who knows how much damage we would owe the city?" Wasabi was then met with bewildered glances from _everyone. _Even _Heavy Loader._ "If we _could _pay, I mean."

"You think way too much, little man. LET ME HELP YOU WITH THAT!" yelled the armoured buffoon, yet again. Thankfully, Baymax had noticed something falling from the sky at a decreasing velocity rate. And it was getting awfully close.

"Hiro, there is an unknown object descending to our position. Estimated time of impact: 10 seconds." Heavy Loader then realized what the informative medical bot had just said.

"Wait, what?" the Juggernaut copycat said, before he received a massive impact which thankfully only knocked him unconscious due to his helmet. The impact managed to kick up some dust, which only blinded the human team members; Baymax had his sensors scanning the object, which turned out to be a person covered in full armour of some sort.

When the dust cleared, Hiro got a glimpse of the fully armoured figure and asked: "Who are you?"

* * *

Roundtable Corps Infiltration Shuttle/Mobile Base 7567-501  
Above San Fransokyo  
1 minute earlier

"Anything else I need to know about, Anderson?"

"Well, apart from the fact the 'Krei Incident' has sparked an increased SWAT presence in the city itself, that's pretty much all we've been told by Camelot. You _do _have a project sorted for the school, right?"

"It's not a school, it's an _institute,_" an armoured young man spoke as he put on his helmet. The armour gave him the appearance of a hi-tech knight, with boxy armour and air intakes as well as several sensors. Placed on strategic points on the armour were circular pads that glowed with a majestic blue. The idea was that the suit was a third-generation combat armour designed exclusively for the Knights who, being the vanguard of the European Federation of Great Britain, were exceptional at taking out large threats to the Federation itself and therefore required some form of armour to enhance their already impressive combat prowess.

Guardian Angel's particular set of armour had white and red armour with golden detailing. His optical sensors had a blue tint as well. His armour had integrated beam sabres in his gauntlets, as well as built-in sub-machine cannons built into the helmet.

Anderson, on the other hand, was dressed in a black business suit, with a red tie and a white shirt, with his breast pocket being emblazoned with a red curved cross within a red ring, while he himself had dark brown hair and professional glasses. He wasn't exactly a Knight like Guardian Angel, but he could easily hold himself in a fight when pushed.

Of course, this time he was merely making sure Guardian Angel made the journey to San Fransokyo without any hitches. The plan was that the Knight would use the shuttle as a base of sorts while he investigated the 'Krei Incident' along with the 'superheroes' that supposedly stopped the incident. This was given to him by the Supreme Commander of the Roundtable Corps, codenamed Percival, and His Majesty &amp; Royal Highness King Alfred IV, as his first solo mission. This one shouldn't have any complications, or at least not get as complicated as the last mission.

"Right, we're above target. Get ready." Anderson opened the hatch that lowered into a platform-like position, which his armoured friend had stepped out onto. They were currently at 5,000 feet above, and there was hardly any air traffic today which was good: they were intending to have their 'Angel' sky-dive 'from the heavens,' so to speak.

"_Targets are engaging a grunt in a heavy working suit, possibly Class 3. Local SWAT teams are holding back so that they can arrest the bloke when he's down. Remember, I won't be around to help you much after this, so be prepared for anything. Oh, and I'll be leaving the shuttle with you. Got it?"_

"Co-ordinates locked; Ready to engage. See you around, Derek."

"_Not before I see you, mate. Happy hunting." _

And with that, the red and white Knight of the Roundtable Corps jumped from the platform and descended to where he would meet a new destiny.

* * *

San Fransokyo Loading Docks  
23/02/2035 12:26

"Who are you?" Hiro asked. Aside from being heavily armoured and looking damn intimidating, the Knight had not given a sense of identification to the super-nerds. He then stepped down from the immobilized form of Heavy Loader, who was embedded in wrecked tarmac. And he answered in a somewhat stoic voice.

"You can call me Guardian Angel. I assume you are Big Hero 6?"

"You bet we are!" Fred in his Kaiju-esque lizard suit answered enthusiastically.

"Ahem, what our loud friend is trying to say is that yes, yes we are Big Hero 6," Hiro explained in the calmest tone he could manage. It wasn't easy since he was fifteen years old at most plus the fact that the guy that was standing in front of him managed to knock out an armoured opponent by simply _dropping _on the guy. "What brings you here?"

At that precise moment, Officer Bob Gerson of the San Fransokyo Police Department had arrived along with 4 other officers in full riot gear wielding law-enforcement issue rifles. He quickly looked over the area and deduced that the crisis was averted. He then asked: "Who's this guy?"

"Uh, don't mind me, officer, I just happened to be passing by and decided to help out."

"Uh-huh, and I assume you are an unregistered vigilante?"

"Well—"

"I'm messing with you, pal. Besides, when someone like you manages to take out a guy like this idiot, then I'll know they're on the same side."

"…Thank you, officer."

"Don't mention it. Now if you don't mind, we're gonna take this fella down to a mechanic to disassemble this suit, and then get him into a proper cell. "

"Of course, officer. Have a good day. So," the armoured Knight said while turning back to Big Hero 6, "I suppose I was a bit imposing, huh?" Behind them, a crane crew was moving the immobilized Heavy Loader into a commandeered dump truck.

"Are you kidding me? That was the most awesome entrance ever! Like how Batman or, even Iron Man would enter the arena if they wanted to scare the bad guys!"

"…Actually, it's more like the Jesta Cannon landing on a Z Plus during the neutralization of Cheyenne Mountain Complex's security forces by Bright Noa's Londo Bell regiment in Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn Episode 7, but I get what you mean." (AN: Totally not proof of my Gundam knowledge or anything, I swear.)

"…Huh. That's actually really specific. Do you have any—"

"Actually, I should go before I give away too much information about myself. An 'unregistered vigilante' can't be too careful nowadays. I'm sure you guys understand, right?" Guardian Angel interrupted Hiro's question with.

"Well, maybe we'll see you again?" Honey Lemon asked, with a somewhat optimistic tone.

"Depends what the future holds. See you later."

The white and crimson Knight then activated thruster engines in his backpack and took to the sky. After seeing him speed off in a south-easterly direction, Wasabi had one question to ask.

"Please tell me that this isn't going to end badly, Hiro?"

"Yeah, I'm going to have to agree with Wasabi here. I mean, we've only seen the guy for 5 minutes and Honey Lemon, no offence, but you seriously think we can trust him?"

"Trust him with what, GoGo? We haven't exactly told him anything," countered Fred, who was surprisingly calm. He was thinking that he should maybe look into this 'Guardian Angel' and see whether anyone was operating under that codename.

"He seems to be a perfectly normal human being wearing a form of exo-skeletal armour. My scans also indicate sophisticated energy delivering systems throughout the suit," Baymax stated in an informative, yet polite tone. His scanners were powerful enough to make detailed scans of the operator's current medical condition.

"Maybe we should wait and see how this plays out. Besides, what's the worst that can happen?" Hiro suggested. Actions spoke louder than words, and if anything, they would have to be careful. If one person could knock out a rogue construction worker with nothing but a landing on his head, how powerful was he, really?

* * *

San Fransokyo Junkyard  
12:32

Guardian Angel descended into the collection of abandoned and scrapped vehicles and found the smartly-dressed Agent Anderson leaning on the hull, wearing a smug-like expression on his face. He approached the Agent and said, "Landing in a Junkyard, Anderson? I thought you Templars were better than that. I mean, junkyards have security like any other place, don't they?"

"Sure, make fun of my esteemed career as a covert operative, why don't you? Yes, there is security, but this shuttle has cloaking tech, remember? You'll be fine. It's yours now, so don't go crazy. Command doesn't like getting their toys broken."

"Are you going to tell me exactly how you're going to get back to Camelot?" the irritated Knight asked.

"I have my ways, Guardian," Anderson replied confidently. After raising his left wrist to activate a wrist-com, he said, "Anderson to Richards, one to send to Camelot." He then gave a salute, saying, "See you around, Mr. Knight."

After a response in the form of a small bleep, bright beams of energy started to appear around him before he was engulfed by this energy and seemingly disappeared. Guardian Angel was surprised at the sight, but retained his composure with a sigh of reservation.

"God damn Templar Group."


	3. The New Guy

**Hello, dear readers, G2BattleConvoy here. Now I'm sorry for the comparably late update, the internet can be thoroughly distracting. Especially with Fallout 4 coming out, because I'm so hyped up, I want to play through Fallout 3 and New Vegas to get up to scratch. I should probably add that to that profile, that I'm now invested in the Fallout universe.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, because if it took me this long to update, it should be awesome.**

**OPERATION: STORYTELLER PHASE 2 is now underway!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The New Guy**

San Fransokyo Institute of Technology  
13/03/2035 09:02

It was just a normal morning of inventing at SFIT, when Fred decided to burst through the lab doors in a fit of slightly unjustified excitement. It was at this precise moment that Fred had gone completely bonkers.

SLAM! "Guys, guys, guys! You're not gonna believe this! This is big news! BIG NEWS! My head is basically gonna-"

"Uh, Fred? Can I just point out you've unknowingly attracted the attention of every single person in this lab, and you've pretty much just wrecked their train of thought? And that the others aren't here, yet?" replied Wasabi, who unlike everyone else that practically jumped out of their skin, was so used to Fred that nothing that came from the comic book geek's mouth could faze him.

"Oh, sorry, Wasabi, it's just so awesome what I've discovered. Carry on, fellow scientists!"

"Really, dude?"

"Aghh, fine, I'll be quiet. But can you get the others to meet in Hiro's lab?" Fred gleefully asked.

Wasabi sighed, "Alright. But this better be important, Fred. We don't really need another lecture on the latest Marvel issue that you bought the other day."

"Hehe, trust me, my samurai friend, it will be worth it," replied Fred with a tongue-in-cheek bow.

"And another thing: I am _not _a samurai, Fred. I'm just a _sushi chef._"

* * *

Enclosed Workshop 2, San Fransokyo Institute of Technology  
10:03

"That's… a _lot_ of information, Fred. You must have really done a lot of digging around to find out about this guy," Hiro noted while looking through a thick folder that was loaded with papers covered in paper-clipped photos and post-it notes. The folder had a beige cover and was stamped labels such as:

**TOP SECRET**  
**For International Justice Initiative members only**  
**File: RTC-KNT-GDN-1995**  
**GUARDIAN ANGEL**

Hiro was actually wondering who the International Justice Initiative were when Wasabi asked, "Fred, these look like government documents, should we be reading these?"

"Nah, don't worry about it, dudes. I know a guy who was able to get access on them. He said it'll be fine if we don't reveal the docs to anyone else."

"Which you almost did," retorted GoGo in a very deadpan tone. Looking at the section in her copy marked as 'OPERATION: ENDEAVOUR,' her eyebrow perked up at a particular paragraph on page 6. "Guys, it says here on page 6, paragraph 2 that he eliminated an entire regiment within a matter of minutes. How does someone accomplish something like that?"

"Well, I found out that the Roundtable Corps are a weird special operations group operating from the European Federation of Great Britain. At the top there are 11 'Knights' who are just as capable as Guardian Angel in putting down military opposition. There are rumours that they're either super-powered dudes or extremely powerful combat drones, but…"

"It doesn't matter what he is, guys," interjected Wasabi, adding "He's military. And if he's capable of wiping out a regiment, imagine what he could do to us!"

"Wasabi, if he was sent to kill us, wouldn't he have done it already?" countered Honey Lemon.

Once Honey Lemon had said this, there was a brief silence as the rest of the team mentally agreed on Honey Lemon's statement. "…Well, you have a point. But seriously, shouldn't we all be a little nervous now we know what he's capable of?" Wasabi was more or less stating a valid point of logic. His tendency to nit-pick, combined with what they went through at Krei Industries was enough to make him believe that possibility a little too much.

Hiro had then decided to put the debate to rest by simply stating, "Okay, guys, how about we hold off on this, at least until tonight? We can find out more about this guy once we're fin—"

"And still keep our identities secret! …Yeah, should have thought about that," Fred finished. Everyone else then took a moment to groan at Fred's slight outburst. The dark-haired prodigy then decided to add,

"And yeah, keep our identities secret. So, everyone in favour of helping the world through inventing?"

"Hell, yeah!"

"Aye."

"Yep!"

"Eh, why not?" (AN: Now try to guess who said which response, respectively. Mwa-ha-ha! …Don't judge me.)

* * *

As the other three inventors (and one comic-book geek) went back to their usual duties, Abigail Callaghan, daughter of Robert Callaghan, entered the 'nerd lab' that was nicknamed by a certain student. However, she was not alone. Following her was a young man wearing a bright red baseball cap, a black rain jacket adorned with the flag of the European Federation on the shoulders, a white collared shirt, and a pair of striped trousers (AN: I'm British, not Canadian, or Australian, got it?).

The pair then entered Hiro's personal workshop (Enclosed Workshop 2, handed down from Tadashi Hamada, God bless his soul) to find Hiro working through Baymax's coding, evidently looking for any bugs. When he heard the doors move, he looked up and stood up from the chair.

Clearing his throat, he greeted his visitors with, "Miss Callaghan. Are you here to check on my progress?"

Wearing a light smile on her face, she replied, "Actually, I'm here to introduce you to our newest transfer student from the UK. Arthur, I'd like you to meet Hiro Hamada, our most gifted and youngest student."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hamada. My name is Arthur Michael James Kirkland. You know, it's a shame that those micro-bots you developed were used by a criminal. It's actually a good thing that team of superheroes were there to stop him, otherwise it would have been an even bigger bloody mess to clean up," the British newcomer stated in a subtle Received Pronunciation accent (think London-based, really posh).

Hiro couldn't help but notice a change in Abigail's expression as Arthur said this, seeing her shift her gaze to the side while looking rather saddened. He silently sympathised with her on the issue; after all how would someone feel waking up after spending a few months in a self-induced coma, only to find that one of the people who cherished you with all their heart decided to go out on a rampage of vengeance just after thinking you were maybe dead?

He quickly put aside the thought to ask a question, "Wow. You, uh, put me on the spot there. So, what's your major going to be?"

"If you want to be technical, I'm studying both robotics and engineering; it's because the project I'm doing is a fusion of both, with a hint of cybernetics. Here, let me show you," he explained while placing down a large black suitcase that was emblazoned with the Union Jack in the centre with a red cross behind it. Inside the suitcase were several mechanical pieces that were carefully placed in protective padding.

One by one, the pieces were assembled around him; in other words, he was putting on the suit, by interlocking the various connectors and joints on the components, while putting them on as if they were clothes. The end result was an exoskeleton that had mechanical supports on all four limbs, his hands, and his back. The spinal support unit was attached with a backpack-like harness.

Arthur then noticed Hiro's intrigued expression. "So, what do you think? It's designed to augment a standard human's basic attributes, like agility, reflexes and strength. I'm trying to refine the design so that it can be used by law enforcement and emergency services; you know, rapid response," he explained.

"…That's actually… pretty awesome. Do you wanna see what I've been working on?" asked Hiro while he was retrieving something from a bright red toolbox.

"I think you'll like this one, Arthur," remarked Abigail. Arthur looked at her confusedly, while Hiro returned with a roll of silvery-grey duct tape. Arthur then sighed and crossed his arms.

"Alright, what are you planning to do with that, kid?" he asked when he noticed the duct tape. Hiro simply pulled out 10cm worth of the heavy-duty adhesive material from the roll and asked,

"Well, this is going to sound weird, but can you roll up your sleeve, please, Arthur?"

Arthur blinked twice, before sighing reservedly. He then unfastened the cybernetic glove and gauntlet from his right arm, and let that arm's brace take the weight of them before rolling up his rain jacket's sleeve. Hiro's response was to cut the tape with his teeth and placed the strip on Arthur's exposed arm.

"Not being funny, or anything, but this isn't going to hurt, is it?" asked Arthur. Hiro could only give a cheeky tooth-gapped smile at the question, before pulling on the strip of tape. (AN: Anyone who's seen the movie should know where this is going.)

"OW! Ow, Goddammit, Hamada! Why'd you need to do that?! Ah, bugger… Wait, what's that?"

Arthur had noticed that a balloon-like figure had grown, no, _inflated, _from a small red case in the far back of the workshop. The figure then waddled up to the group, and spoke in a mechanical tone: "Hello, Hiro. I heard a sound of distress. Is there any medical attention required?"

"Hey, Baymax, can you scan Arthur here?" Hiro gestured to his new British friend.

From the white marshmallow-like robot's viewpoint, Arthur was briefly covered with a grid-like pattern, indicating his scan-and-diagnose method was in effect. His vitals and body temperature were read as normal. However, his right arm was noted to have a slight inflammation. "Scan complete. Your right arm has a slight epidermal abrasion. On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?"

Baymax's chest, at this point, lit up showing 11 simple illustrative emoticons, ranging from a confident 'Yay!' smile to 'Can't bear the pain,' each having a number from 0-10 beneath it. Arthur was amazed at how much work was put into the AI coding. The robot had clearly identified what the cause of pain was, and had a good bedside manner. The kid apparently did well.

"Uh, one, I think?" Arthur asked, adding with a slightly taken aback tone, "I think you've managed to outdo me, Hiro. Did you manage to build him to this stage by yourself?"

Baymax took the opportunity to ask, "If you do not mind, Mr…"

"Kirkland."

"Mr. Kirkland, I would like to administer some anti-bacterial spray, if that is alright."

"That'll be fine, Baymax. Thank you," he politely said to the robot as the spray was administered via a puffy finger. After the spray was administered, the British techie rolled down his sleeve, and reattached the exoskeletal arm brace with finger joints back onto his hand, before repeating the question, "Seriously, though, did you really put Baymax together by yourself?"

"Actually I didn't. Most of the work was done by my brother, Tadashi. He… died in a fire that the campus had near the start of the first term, trying to save whoever was trapped in there before it went up and killed him," Hiro explained with a brief sadness in his eyes. "Most of the work I've been doing after that is getting him up to scratch, and… just keeping him as capable as he can be."

A brief silence passed before Arthur answered, having carefully considered his next sentence. "You know, it's funny. People may have places in their hearts for when their loved ones die, but it's ultimately up to the next of kin to either continue the legacy they'd already made or bury it completely. And this is coming from a guy who's had to grow up with a lot of tradition."

"Still, what you just said is very true," Abigail said, checking her phone after it gave out a brief bleep. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get going. I hope you have a good time here, Mr. Kirkland."

"One question, though. Where am I going to be assigned to work on my exoskeleton?"

"You'll be sharing this lab with Hiro. See you later, you two," she replied while exiting the workshop. Arthur, after having realized what Abigail has just said, blinked twice and muttered,

"Well, this is awkward. Is there anything else we can do now that our professor has disappeared on us?"

"I could always show you around; make sure you get to know where everything is," suggested the 15-year-old genius. "And while we're at it, I could introduce you to my other friends?"

Arthur pondered by raising a geared hand to his chin briefly before stating, "Well, since I'm alone here, I might as well. It helps that I can give this exo-suit a good workout," adding while gesturing in a somewhat mockery of royalty, "Lead the way, good Sir Hiro."

* * *

Once the two robotics students had left the workshop, Fred noticed Hiro's new friend and immediately bound over in his lizard-mascot costume. As soon as he crept behind Arthur's baseball cap-clad cranium, he immediately said, "Hey, Hiro, who's the new guy?"

"AHHH, BLOODY—," exclaimed Arthur as he reflexively whipped around and whacked Fred in the face with a reinforced fist. As soon as his fist connected, Fred was sent straight into the wall, with an audible thump as the mascot costume absorbed the impact that Fred himself would have received. Most of it, anyway. Meanwhile, Hiro's expression from witnessing this was a combination of shock and confusion.

"Are you OK there, Fred?" Hiro asked while Fred was being helped up by the exo-suit wearing Briton (AN: shorthand for British citizen). It turned out that Arthur had accidentally given the SFIT mascot a nosebleed. It wasn't a terrible nosebleed by any means, but it was still noticeable. After wiping away some blood and checking his fingers to see how much blood there was, he said with a confident smile,

"Yeah, I'm good, little man. That was a pretty powerful punch, though; hopefully my nose isn't broken."

"Well, if it was, you'd have a slightly different voice right about now. Arthur Kirkland, by the way," Arthur countered while extending his arm for a shake.

Fred accepted the offer and shook Arthur's hand. "Call me Fred, dude. Is that an exoskeleton?" he enquired.

"Yeah, it's my project for SFIT. I actually started work on it back in St. John's, but since I'm here now—"

"Hey, Fred, what's happened? Someone get freaked by your dorky costume, _again_?" GoGo interjected while approaching the others with a coy smile on her face. "Because it looks like somebody paid you back."

"Yes, I blame myself for that one; the cybernetics in this suit made my fist more powerful than it needed to be. On the bright side, at least I know it works now," replied Arthur, switching from disdain to optimism halfway through the statement. He extended his arm again in greeting in the hope of breaking the ice, as it were. "Arthur Kirkland's my name, cybernetics is most likely what my game is, I think anyway."

"GoGo Tomago," she answered while shaking the Brit's enhanced hand. "Welcome to the 'nerd lab.' And no offence, 'Arthur,' but you might want to limit how much you wear that suit of yours. Otherwise you could be facing a lot of problems. Like me." GoGo punctuated this little statement by punching her palm.

_Message received and bloody understood_, thought Arthur, gulping audibly to the statement.

"Right, guys, I'm just gonna get Baymax to sort me out. He's in your workshop, right, Hiro?"

"Yeah, just go on in there, Fred."

"Oh, hey Wasabi, Honey Lemon, you'd probably want to meet the new guy. He's a pretty cool dude," Fred told the impressively-organized and enthusiastic inventors who were the only two people left to meet the polite newcomer, as he went into Hiro's workshop.

"Hey, guys, what took you so long? I'd like you to meet—"

"Arthur Kirkland. It's a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

**So there you have it. SFIT have a new student; hopefully this won't go down too painfully. And seriously, I hope GoGo doesn't knock the guy's lights out, he's only just gotten here for Pete's sake!**

**Before I leave, I'd like to thank ****Nemesis code25****, ****Redeemer9855**** and ****Viccy Cheshire ****for adding this story to their favourites list, and Nemesis code25, Redeemer9855, Viccy Cheshire and saffronautumnbulljones for adding this story to their alerts. You guys are clearly seeing the potential in this, and you are awesome.**

**And to the Guest who submitted that first review, here's that next chapter, bro! Hope it's worth the wait!**

**And seriously guys, I need new reviews, because otherwise I'll just hit writing stagnation, and that won't be good. Tell me anything on how to improve it and I'll see what I can do.**

**PHASE 2 of OPERATION: STORYTELLER is now complete! See you charming fellows soon!**

**Rule Britannia!**


	4. Lucky Cat

**Hey, readers, G2BattleConvoy here. Three weeks to update, I know, it's a pain, but at least it's better than waiting a full month and week, eh?**

**Aside from keeping an eye on Space Engineers and trying to go through my anime backlog, (yeesh, it's quite big) not much has been happening. And then there's the fact I managed to finish a Full Armour Unicorn Gundam HGUC Gunpla kit. Yeesh, and that's my third Gunpla kit. Still, that's something I've been doing.**

**Anyway, on to our main feature: OPERATION STORYTELLER: PHASE 3 is now underway!**

**Enjoy, my friends!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Lucky Cat**

Supreme Cmdr. Percival's Office, Camelot HQ, England  
20/03/2035 11:09 BST

The headquarters of the Roundtable Corps that was named after the legendary castle was nothing to sneeze at; at least in terms of military architecture. Like its namesake, there were numerous fortifications built around the various buildings that made up the complex itself. At various points along the defensive walls were sentry towers and mortar cannons, with the inner defence network consisting of various AA guns and turrets. Evidently, being a special operations group meant you have to be paranoid in order to protect your strategic interests. Saying the Roundtable Corps were paranoid with theirs would be an understatement.

The inside of Camelot would be relatively Spartan, at least in comparison to the no-expense-spared perimeter defence. Commander Percival's office would be one of the various rooms that would follow this practice; aside from a few personal effects, the office would be strictly military, consisting of your standard office computer, printer, file cabinets and the atypical holographic screen projectors. And the occasional symbol for the Roundtable Corps, but that's more standard than anything else.

"You requested my presence, Commander?" Anderson asked as he stood to attention before Percival's desk. Even though Anderson was a well-regarded operative for the Templar Group which was, by extension, a highly valuable allied organization for the Roundtable Corps, he couldn't help but be slightly fearful of the Roundtable Corps' experienced commanding officer. Considering Percival was also one of the most experienced Knights to ever serve the Federation in recent times, this would make perfect sense.

"Yes, I did, Agent. You were assigned as Guardian Angel's handler, correct?"

"Yes, sir; yesterday he foiled an armed robbery, with minimal harm to any of the hostages. From what he's reported to us, it's clear that the superhero team he made contact with are still a little wary of him, despite of what he's accomplished so far."

"Anderson," Percival started before getting up from his chair, "The reason I have called for you here is because we may have a situation regarding our undercover Knight."

"A… situation, sir? I wasn't aware of any real threats to the city after we assigned him there," enquired Anderson. It was true, he checked the files himself; there weren't any real threats that were as dangerous as 'Yokai' after the Krei Incident. Of course, what Percival was going to say next could potentially change everything.

"Well, there is now," answered Percival as he opened up a drawer to retrieve a dossier marked with the words: ROUNDTABLE CORPS PERSONNEL FILE: BLACK KNIGHTMARE. He placed the dossier on the desk and rotated it so that the dossier was facing the Templar. Anderson was confused; why would the Black Knightmare be involved in this?

"Commander Percival, sir; I don't understand what Black Knightmare has to do with this."

Percival sighed, before continuing, "2 days ago, he was sighted boarding a Blackjack carrier that was being deployed. We managed to get an estimate of its trajectory, and we have confirmation that its destination is San Fransokyo. I've talked to Counsellor Pendragon and he's agreed to look into it. Now, I may be wrong but I feel that Knightmare still has some… issues regarding their field training mission." As he said this, he revealed to the Templar pictures of a Knight wearing a battle suit not unlike Guardian Angel's armour except that it was black and grey with minimalistic golden detailing, and a more elaborate styling. In the pictures he seemed to be conversing with a soldier before walking up an entryway to the large carrier that was part of Blackjack's arsenal. Anderson suddenly realised the implications of this information.

"Sir, Blackjack, aren't they a PMC? What could they possibly want with San Fransokyo?"

"That's for me to worry about, Agent. However, you are to warn Guardian Angel about this development and relay all further developments to me. This could get out of hand _very _quickly."

"Sir," Anderson replied while saluting. Turning back to the door leading back into the corridor, he left the office leaving Percival to wonder just who the hell authorized Blackjack to take the Black Knightmare with them.

* * *

Lucky Cat Café, San Fransokyo  
19/03/2035 16:55 PDT

"…The problem with Ultron is the same with any evil comic book A.I.; he lacks any real personality. If you take into consideration whose brainwaves he was based off, that's just even worse. He may be a being of logic, but he's based off a human being! He should have _some _personality, at least!"

"Okay, how about this; Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow. Ultron _does _have a personality because he says at one point and I quote: 'Your Iron Avengers are under _my_ control now, Iron Man. And _you_ belong to _me.'_ Unquote. He also had a personality in the 2015 Age of Ultron film. And the original comics actually show him as quite maniacal! Ultron Unlimited is a perfect example of that!"

"…Dude. You've just proven me wrong," the normally comic-book savvy Fred admitted, before asking, "So, when did Next Avengers come out?"

"2008, as one of Marvel's animated feature films," replied the British roboticist. "I found it to be pretty interesting, all things considered." He then took a sip from a cup of white tea that was on the table where the group were sitting. "I mean, stories that take a sci-fi alternate history theme tend to interest me quite a lot. Hell, science-fiction is basically what got me into robotics in the first place."

"You do know that science-fiction doesn't follow the same rules as actual science, right?" GoGo asked him in a deadpan tone, annoyed that there were now _two Freds_ to deal with. Granted, Arthur actually had brains, but to hear two people actually discussing _comic books, of all things,_ didn't exactly sit well with her.

"Okay, first of all, I know that distinction. Second of all, what inspired the mobile phone, hmm? Let me tell you: The communicator from Star Trek. That proves that science-fiction _can _have an effect on development of real-life technologies. All it takes is a large enough cultural impact and a large enough amount of time."

"So, thinking by that logic, what inspired you to make that exo-suit of yours?" Wasabi curiously asked. "Considering we already have exo-suit tech in the first place?"

"Well, the problem with most exo-suit technology today is that it is too damn bulky and sluggish to use, especially when the need to respond to a crisis quickly and efficiently is required. So, being inspired by things like Elysium and Macross, the design I am working on is meant to be light, portable and effective. Like I said, law enforcement and rapid response would benefit greatly from this," explained Arthur, adding to his reasoning, "I'm essentially trying to make the world a little bit safer."

"Dude, that's awesome. You're like Tony Stark, but more practical," noted Fred, in pure awe.

"Hey, I thought I was Tony Stark," Hiro jealously called out.

"Nah, you're more like Peter Parker meets Tony Stark, little dude."

"Wow, you two are definitely dorks," GoGo snarked with her trademark coy smile.

"I think it's adorable," admitted Honey Lemon.

"Wouldn't it be adorkable, in this case?" asked Hiro. (AN: That's an actual word, by the way.)

"I didn't know you read TVTropes, Hamada. Do you read it often?" Arthur decided to inquire. He clearly had spent a good portion of time on the internet. "And by the way, Ms. Tomago; if you're going to call me a dork, at least have the decency to call me a _British _dork. I'm _very_ proud of my country of origin, thank you very much."

"That's a bit harsh, isn't it, Arthur?" was Wasabi's next question. While GoGo was sometimes hard to deal with in certain situations, what Arthur said wasn't exactly necessary. Then again, the British would tend to have a hard time dealing with their American counterparts anyway, as history would often tell us.

"I was only making a point, Wasabi. People should always be proud of where they come from; after all it is a cornerstone of one's identity," explained Arthur. "But, I'll admit I was being a little bit _too_ impulsive, so I'm sorry about that."

"Blunt and knows when to apologise. I think we're gonna get along just fine," snarked GoGo yet again, blowing a trademark bubble gum… bubble before popping it. Honey Lemon then took this opportunity to lean towards Fred to ask a… very important question?

"Hey, Fred, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" teased the unbelievably enthusiastic chemical expert. Fred pondered for a moment before admitting in a hushed voice,

"What, GoGo and Arthur? I don't know, HL. Anything could happen."

And from the café's resident TV, the local news station decided to start on its latest segment, which was supposedly 'their biggest story;' "And now our latest story: just yesterday, newcomer Guardian Angel has managed to stop an armed robbery before the arrival of Big Hero 6, the superhero team that managed to defeat Yokai last November. The robbery was foiled with no harm to the hostages, however, there are rumours that Guardian Angel is perhaps not who he appears to be. One of the victims has spoken to us today about the incident, and has this to say about the new superhero."

The group of six (Baymax was currently helping Aunt Cass with café duties and other chores) looked up at the news story. One reason they did this was to see how the media saw Guardian Angel, another was to see how this affected their reputation as superheroes. Granted, while he was only in San Fransokyo for only a month, they still were a little cautious at how he handled the situations he found himself in.

"Those armed men never stood a chance! When they fired their guns on him, he just wouldn't stop. When he got close enough, he used some sort of energy sword to cut the weapons into two! And once he disabled those, he broke several of their arms and legs! The guy was practically a tank in the armour he seemed to be wearing, and it was very unnerving, the way he moved!" stated the victim, his voice clearly still a little shaky from the experience.

As soon as that particular story was covered, Arthur couldn't help but say, "So, the new guy is judged for being a wee bit harsh. I'm not taking this personally, but I will say this; He didn't kill them, he disabled the threat, and he did it without harming the hostages. What exactly do they have to be bloody scared of?"

"Maybe it's because of how far he _might_ go. Those were just robbers, yet he saw fit to break some of their limbs. I think they're scared of what could happen if he faced a higher threat, to be honest," the unfortunately nicknamed plasma engineer admitted to the slightly bitter cybernetics expert. After a few moments of consideration, he admitted,

"Yeah, you're probably right about that. Still, we'll see how his attitude changes, if it does at all." Arthur then quickly gulped down the rest of his tea, and approached the counter while getting out his wallet. Cass Hamada was there, drying up another one of the mugs that the café's customers would often use. Arthur greeted her with a small wave before engaging in conversation.

"Oh, hi, Arthur, how's… moving into San Fransokyo been? You settled in okay?"

"Yeah, there've been no problems with it, Miss Hamada. I mean, I now know where everything more or less is, and of course, I've more or less become part of the crew of very interesting characters. I hope I haven't been too imposing?" he replied while handing over a five-dollar bill from his wallet. (He wisely had his account changed from euros to dollars on his first day there, seeing as he was going to be there for a while.)

"No, it's fine. Don't worry about it. And, please, call me Cass. Any friend of Hiro is a friend of mine," she said as she changed the bill for $2.15 in change. "Here you go, two dollars and fifteen cents in change. And, let me know if you have any problems with Hiro. The little guy is all I got, so keep an eye on him if you can."

"Of… course, Cass," Arthur said, having carefully considered his response. He turned his head to the others and called over to them, "That's my cue to leave, guys. I'll see you tomorrow in class."

"See you later, dude! Can't wait to see your exo-suit in some actual action!" called back Fred.

"Hope you don't knock someone unconscious, Kirkland," GoGo replied jokingly with a coy smile yet again.

"Bye, man," Wasabi replied quickly. He was still thinking about why Arthur would be so bitter about the statements regarding Guardian Angel.

"Take care!" Honey Lemon called out gleefully.

Arthur smiled from the combined response and peeked over Cass's shoulder to find Baymax. "Hey, Baymax! See you at the Institute tomorrow!"

"Of course, Mr. Kirkland; have a good night," the polite marshmallow-like robot answered.

As Arthur turned to exit the café, he had a grin on his face: everything was going quite smoothly.

* * *

Alameda Military Complex, Alameda Island  
24/03/2035 03:11 PDT

Despite it being one of the most important buildings on the West Coast of North America, the Alameda Military Complex wasn't having a lot of activity this morning. The soldiers on the watchtowers were starting to feel drowsiness thanks to their long shifts. They had to hold on for another hour or so until the next group had to take over.

That is, until a large airship as big as an aircraft carrier descended from the clouds above. The large ship had turned on all of its' exterior lighting, revealing its intimidating shape. And smaller shapes started to emerge from the ship; troop shuttles, holding two squads each. The control tower tried to send out an SOS to Homeland Security, but was unfortunately blasted into debris by a high-frequency particle blast, which to the naked eye looked akin to purple lightning.

The source of this purple lightning was a figure in black and grey armour with minimal golden detailing, hovering in the air a good distance above the beachhead. On his right arm was installed a collapsible particle cannon, which had the appearance of a two-pronged railgun. He disengaged it from his firing arm to rest on his gauntlet. The suit's visor was giving off a vicious blood red colour. As he scanned the base for any further forms of outward communication, he descended, and when he landed, the aforementioned shuttles slowed to a hovering formation and opened up their hatches.

From there dropped exoskeleton-wearing Blackjack troopers, using the jump jets in their backpacks to slow their descents. They were clad in black combat gear, using night-vision headsets that looked like spooky red eyes to the outside viewer. As they started their assault, the Black Knightmare spoke:

"Gentlemen, let's get to work."

They weren't going to stand a chance.

* * *

**Yeesh, what a plot point to end on. A PMC attacking a military target with the assistance of a Knight that's gone rogue; hopefully our heroes can stop this menace before it's too late!**

**Since the last update, I've only had one alert. Thank you, Allycat826 for adding this story to your alerts, I know it's not much, but it's better than nothing.**

**Please review, follow and/or favourite if you want, but like all authors on this site, I'd appreciate it greatly if you did.**

**OPERATION: SORYTELLER PHASE 3 is now complete! 'Till next time, when I actually bother to update, dammit.**

**Rule Britannia!**


	5. Knightmare

**Hey, guys, I'm back! So, over two weeks since my last update! That means I'm getting better at this! **

**Now, before we begin, I must say this is by far the longest chapter I have ever done, over 4,500 words! It took me ages, but I finally did it. I did the chapter, and so that means:**

**OPERATION STORYTELLER PHASE 4 is ready to go!**

**Let's do this!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Knightmare**

Alameda Military Complex, Alameda Island  
24/03/2035 06:27 PDT

Three hours was how long it took to neutralize the threat that Alameda's military outpost posed to Blackjack. Three hours to bring down an active military outpost outfitted with some of the best equipment on the entire planet. Just as well Blackjack had some of the better toys, and the assistance of a certain Knight.

Among the broken walls, roaring flames and scattered debris stood the intimidating form of the Black Knightmare. He was currently scanning the local channels for any indication of a response by the local authorities. He was waiting to see if anyone would take the bait.

"Black Knightmare, sir," a Blackjack trooper said as he approached the intimidating Knight. "All teams report a success on all current objectives; what are our orders now?"

The Black Knightmare simply turned to face the trooper, and after spending a few moments watching the trooper's face ever so slightly start to tremble after staring at the Knight's intimidating visage, he simply stated, "For now, Corporal, we disappear."

"Sir?"

"I said 'we disappear'. The trap has now been set, and now all we need is the prey. Get back to the carrier, Corporal, _now."_

"…Understood, sir."

* * *

San Fransokyo  
24/03/2035 07:47 PDT

Guardian Angel was thankful it was a slow Saturday morning while he was on patrol, as a slow Saturday morning meant he had a chance to think over what Anderson had told him, which was pretty much bad news at this point in time.

He received word of the Black Knightmare heading to San Fransokyo with a detachment from Blackjack's PMC forces. While Guardian's assignment was primarily to analyse Big Hero 6 and decide whether they were a threat to European national security, Anderson made it quite clear that if they were to come to any harm thanks to his actions, he would have to help them. It helped that they actually turned out to be decent people, as well.

_Lancelot, what the hell are you doing? _he thought while soaring through the sky as if he were Iron Man, which wasn't a bad comparison, all things considered.

The heroic Knight got his answer thanks to a transmission on the radio channel used by the local police force. "_All units, be advised that Alameda Base is now considered a 10-96. Repeat: All units are advised that Alameda Base is now considered a 10-96."_

"_Dispatch, Unit 213 requesting 10-9 on Alameda Base."_

"_Unit 213, Alameda Base is now considered a 10-96. Any further developments there are to be labelled as a 10-34. How copy?"_

"_10-4, Alameda Base is now a 10-96 and 10-34."_

_Alameda Base? That's interesting, _Guardian Angel thought, after listening to the transmission. A 10-34 meant it was a confidential matter to SFPD and by extension all American Police Departments. If Black Knightmare was doing anything, he might as well be there.

Now it was just a case of how bad the situation was.

* * *

Alameda Military Complex, Alameda Island  
07:51 PDT

"Jeez, this is a goddamn mess! Juarez, they didn't happen to have any clues about what could do this?"

"Not a clue, Jenson. Doesn't look like there're any survivors either, so… got any ideas?"

"I have one." The two detectives glanced up to see Guardian Angel, in his white and red suit of armour, lowering himself down to the ground using the thrusters in his backpack. Juarez, being the more experienced of the two, decided to approach the armoured superhero.

"Guardian Angel. Let me guess, you want to investigate the base yourself. You know, that technically means you're taking the law into your own hands."

"Maybe so, but I heard that this base is now a 10-34, and simply observing that 10-34 instead of bloody _doing something_ about it means some _very_ nasty things could happen _very soon_," stated Guardian Angel, making a point by summoning a particle beam rifle and aiming said summoned rifle at Juarez. This was achieved by accessing an armoury aboard his shuttle and using those blue-tinted discs (AN: first mentioned in Chapter 1) as tools for teleportation of that rifle. All weapons aboard that armoury were modified with those same discs to ensure proper weapon deployment and ease-of-use access. All part of Guardian Angel's armour being a prototype.

Juarez froze at the sight of the particle beam rifle. The rifle was actually rather bulky itself, its casing being rectangular while being around the length of an assault rifle. On its tactical rail system was a simple green-tinted targeting sensor. Its power battery was located where a magazine for your typical kinetic assault rifle was normally loaded, and was replaceable. The teleportation disc was located on the hand grip, so that the rifle would be teleported straight into his hand. This, combined with the armoured Knight's retort made him realize that, maybe; just maybe, 'Guardian Angel' was more appropriately-equipped than a group of plain-clothes detectives surveying a ruined military complex.

Of course, Guardian Angel had a code to adhere to and raised his weapon away from the quite-possibly-now-terrified detective. "But, I can't blame an officer of the law for doing their job. Regardless, I'm taking a closer look into the base."

"Need some help?" The heavily armoured and quite clearly armed Knight turned around to find Baymax in his shiny red and purple flight armour landing with the other five members climbing off the red giant, as Baymax served as a fairly practical way to get around the state of California. (Fred suggested a Six-mobile, but the suggestion was shot down very quickly by GoGo. It probably didn't help that Fred had somehow found a way to get access to a certain high-speed prototype assault vehicle that the Dark Knight Saga featured.)

"Ah, Big Hero 6; I see you heard the news. To answer your question, I was hoping _I _could help _you _out by providing some extra… security, you might say," replied Guardian Angel, brandishing his rifle to emphasize his point.

"Well, what are we waiting for then, dudes?! Let's recon!"

* * *

As the seven disguised individuals moved cautiously through the ruined base, Guardian Angel had his scanners working full-time to look for any signs of survivors. So did Baymax. Sadly, whoever decided to burn down Alameda Military Complex to the ground was _extremely _thorough.

"Baymax, are you picking up anything?" Hiro asked. He did not like what he was seeing, with all the fires and debris scattered all around. Frankly, it reminded him all too much of what happened at the Krei Incident. The others knew it as well.

"I am afraid I cannot detect any humans in this vicinity, Hiro. I will continue to keep scanning," informed the friendly robot.

"Ugh, I don't feel too good, guys. I might want to sit this one out," Wasabi admitted while attempting to keep the bile in his throat at bay.

"It's horrible. Why would anyone do this?" pondered Honey Lemon. She was one of the more visibly distraught of the group, much like Wasabi.

"Because someone has decided to send a message; you are not safe. Not anymore," answered the white and red Knight. "Look around. This is the closest military base to San Fransokyo, with a compliment of 2,000 highly-trained soldiers. Every single one of those soldiers appears to be dead, and I think I have an idea _why." _He then activated a com-link inside his helmet, while turning away from the team to talk to Anderson.

"Anderson, it's me. You were right; Black Knightmare was behind the attack. The energy signatures I've picked up seem consistent with his weaponry, but it also looks like the US troopers stationed here held out for a few good hours before the base finally fell. There's _nothing left, Anderson_."

"_Well, crap. Have you figured out what they may be there for?"_

"They might be here for the tech. Other than that, there's-"

There was a sudden beeping noise on the Knight's HUD, accompanied with a large "WARNING! Incoming attack!" label flaring up in the screen's corner. Looking around, he deduced that the attack was going to come from above and immediately boosted over to the centre of the group.

"Hiro, I am detecting an incoming energy signature. It appears to be coming from-" Baymax started informing his prodigal charge, before the masked soldier yelled,

"Everyone, get _the bloody hell down, NOW_!" After stating that command, he summoned a shield that was longer than his arm and somewhat streamlined. He then raised it so that the shield was above his head. The shield then extended to reveal a small disc-shaped generator as well as 4 separate reflective panels that started glowing red.

The large purple blast that came from the sky next collided with an invisible energy field created by the shield, dispersing in all directions. The shock wave created by the collision had managed to knock out some nearby fires. When Guardian Angel finally lowered and collapsed his shield, Baymax had Hiro in a protective hug, while Wasabi had his hands on his head while shaking in absolute fear. GoGo and Honey Lemon meanwhile had their respective maglev discs and chem-balls at the ready. Fred just stood in absolutely awe.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Wasabi had recovered from the initial shock and was standing up, blurting out, "Not being funny, guys, but… WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"A very good question," a new voice replied. Descending from the cloud layer that was broken by the particle blast that was recently delivered was the black and grey-armoured form of the Black Knightmare, the Knight that had apparently gone rogue. The group of seven observed his descent as he decided to start clapping his armoured hands mockingly.

"Nicely done, Guardian Angel; I knew you had gained new friends, but I didn't know they were _amateurs._ Bonus points for getting them to duck: have you gained their loyalty yet? Is it undying?"

"You know this creep, shell-head?" GoGo nonchalantly asked their armoured ally.

Ignoring her question, Guardian Angel turned his attention to the Black Knightmare. "Knightmare, what are you doing here? Attacking a military base on a sovereign state without provocation is an _act of war. _Are you insane?"

"No. I'm just following orders, _Pendragon._ And let me remind you that it's an act of war when a nation _admits _to what they've done. Blackjack are a PMC, so they can't be traced back to the Federation so easily."

"Alright, let's assume that this doesn't affect the Federation at all, which it clearly will. Why would a Knight like you assist an organization like Blackjack? They don't exactly serve the Federation's interests at heart."

"Because when I heard that _you _were operating in the area, I just had to take the opportunity to pay. You. Back. For what you did all those years ago."

"You'll have to get past us, dude! We'll fight to the end!" Fred courageously yelled out from his Kaiju-esque suit. The others looked at him because of the sheer _stupidity _of making that claim. GoGo, notably, was starting to show signs of losing her composure. Wasabi decided to break the silence.

"Okay, look, Fred, I know we defeated Yokai in the past, but this guy is in _a different league altogether! _YOU JUST SIGNED OUR DEATH WARRANTS!" This response was clearly justified, as Black Knightmare was practically a 'God of War,' and was quite clearly planning to do _something_ to them.

The black armour-clad Knight responded with a coy statement, "I concur. However, I honestly would like to see you—"

A yellow disc suddenly flew through the air and whacked Black Knightmare on the side on the helmet. When it arced back to its owner, GoGo caught it with her free hand and returned it back to its place on one of her wheels. She then took the time to blow a bubble-gum bubble and then pop it. Guardian Angel was suitably impressed by the act.

"…Try. Alright, game on, amateurs," Black Knightmare finished while cracking his knuckles. "You've just earned yourself a _real _fight."

"I'll draw his attention. Find a way to slow him down," Guardian Angel stated simply to Hiro before dashing to the side and firing on Black Knightmare with his beam rifle. The other six started scattering in all directions to avoid getting hit by stray blasts from the rifle.

Honey Lemon was the first to take the initiative by throwing chem-balls at Knightmare's legs in order to keep him pinned. When the icy glue-like substance hit his boot-heel, it formed around the leg, getting up to the thigh. This distracted him long enough for Guardian to send his rifle back to the armoury, and charge with a beam sabre (with a collapsible cross-guard because why not), deployed from his gauntlet. Knightmare responded by deploying a beam sabre of his own from a rack on his hip.

The two blades collided and crackled with intense energy. Thus Knightmare had two problems: his leg was glued to the ground and Guardian had him pinned down with his sabre. Taunting him he said, "You're pathetic, you know that? Helping some amateurs play superhero. Not something a Pendragon would do, is it?" He punctuated his statement by activating an external claw-like mechanism, but before he could shred his rival's armour, Fred decided to use a kamikaze-like attack.

"Gravity Comet!" he gloriously yelled while using the springs installed in his suit's feet to propel him in the air and using his flamethrower as a flame-spear. Guardian jumped out of the way, using his jetpack to gain some distance. Knightmare then noticed Fred's attempt at attacking him, and swatted the comic-book geek aside with the blunt edge of the augmented gauntlet.

He then proceeded to look down at his frozen leg, and fired his head-mounted submachine cannons at the ice, shattering the cold shell and freeing his leg. He swivelled around to face Fred and primed his particle beam cannon, and fired. But the cannon's blast was swiftly dealt with thanks to Wasabi's intervention, his plasma blades neatly dispersing the energy. After realising what happened, he was ecstatic.

"Hey, guys? I managed to deflect a beam of energy! …_How_ did I do that?!"

"Hmph, interesting," Knightmare muttered, taking note of what happened, before being knocked down by a strike from Baymax's rocket fist. He was about to get back up, before Hiro managed to grapple onto his back, giving GoGo another chance to zip around and kick his helmet with a well-placed high-velocity kick. The three of them landed on the ground rather forcefully, with the prodigal genius and stoic adrenaline junkie getting up and holding their heads. Black Knightmare, however, was knocked out cold. They were grateful their suits of armour absorbed most of the impact: the pain would have been a lot worse.

"Hey, you alright, Hamada?" GoGo asked Hiro in a rarely-heard concerning tone.

"Yeah, I'm alright, but what about Fred?"

"I'm okay, dudes! I'm thinking that was a worse hit than what Arthur did, though."

"Fred has suffered minimal bruises despite the punishment he took. Hiro, you and GoGo appear to have the same result. I am glad you did not suffer any further injuries," Baymax stated and admitted in his informative tone.

Guardian Angel watched the gathering team from a good distance, noticing the chemistry that they all had between them. Despite him being a soldier at heart, he smiled behind his faceplate, reminding him of the comradeship a team of Knights-in-training would share before being assigned to their new positions. But he quickly dismissed those thoughts as he decided to evaluate Knightmare's current state.

By seeing the damaged sub-machine cannon, and the cracked armour plating on the left side on his helmet, he realized that the force that GoGo inflicted on his head would have to be anywhere between 10 and 20G. Clearly, the Roundtable Corps had underestimated their combat capabilities. That was when he saw movement.

"Rule Britannia," Knightmare whispered before attempting to fire his beam cannon at Baymax. He fired, but Guardian deflected the blast with his shield, once again. After the shot was deflected, Knightmare had managed to stand up, before saying, once again,

"Rule Britannia, Rule Britannia, RULE. BRITANNIA!" His statement of apparent patriotism was cut short when Honey Lemon threw several of her chem-balls at the aggressive Knight, encasing him in an incredibly paralyzing shell. Guardian Angel took the hint and sliced off his arm-mounted beam cannon and claw, rendering them useless. He then pointed the beam sabre at Knightmare's head, clearly angry at the fact that there was no mercy intended by his fellow Knight.

"Who sent you with Blackjack, Lancelot?" Guardian asked.

"As if I'd ever tell you, traitor."

"You just tried to kill us, you immoral brute!" GoGo countered, clearly ticked off as well. Knightmare, or Lancelot as he was known to Guardian, simply sneered at the insult.

"Of course I tried to kill you! Those were my orders: _Eliminate any high-priority targets_. See, Blackjack's current client didn't want to pull any stunts, so they asked for _my_ assistance. Don't you realize I was only trying to serve the Federation?! I'm more of a patriot then you'll _ever _be, Pendragon!"

"Not if it involves harming civilians. You don't deserve to be a Knight after what you've done."

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not _done _yet, Pendragon."

As soon as Lancelot said that, a troop shuttle dropped its cloaking field, and deployed a small squad of troopers. The squad managed to draw the seven heroes away with a few bursts of gunfire. As the rest of the squad kept their eyes on the team and their Knight ally, one of them broke off a few pieces of the crystal-shell and attached a magnetic clamp to his backpack. Almost immediately after, the soldiers and Lancelot were pulled back into the shuttle, which decided to depart in a most effective fashion.

After a small period of time allowing everyone to process what had happened, Honey Lemon decided to ask the all-important question:

"What did he mean he wasn't done yet?"

"It means when they come back, it might as well be a full-blown war. You six should head back to San Fransokyo and get some rest: things will get ugly _real _fast."

* * *

San Fransokyo Institute of Technology  
26/03/2035 18:14 PDT

It had been two days since the attack on Alameda Base, and after most of the other students decided to head home, Hiro and the rest of Big Hero 6 decided to hold a little meeting in one of the labs. Wasabi, being really nervous at this point, started off the meeting with:

"Okay, I might be sounding a little bit paranoid here, but does anyone think we may be a little bit over our heads here? I mean, I know we obviously were when we dealt with Yokai, but this is serious now. There's a military force out there that's targeted us, and somehow I don't think we're gonna be as lucky! How are six costumed heroes, one of which is a medical robot I will add, going to stand up to a full invasion force?!"

"Calm down, Wasabi. We have Guardian Angel on our side now; we should be fine," pointed out Hiro. This was not the time for Wasabi to have a nervous breakdown.

"Again, he's military. Besides we don't even know if he'll turn on us as soon as the invasion actually starts!"

"Dudes, this sounds like a 'To be Lawful or Good' scenario, where a character is conflicted on whether he should do his duty or help his friends out. Villains who hide behind the law have tried to use that tactic many times before."

"Fred, I don't think the real world works like that, regardless of how realistic a comic book would claim to be," admitted Wasabi with an 'I give up' sigh.

"Speaking of people we don't know much about, what's been going on with Arthur lately?" asked Honey Lemon. "Baymax, has Arthur changed in any way, lately?"

"I don't think that's—" protested Hiro, but Baymax beat him to the punch, with the latest bit of information:

"Arthur Kirkland's mental condition seems to have changed drastically since around the time of the recent attack. He seems to be more withdrawn emotionally and has apparently been under a lot of stress in the last couple of days. It is advisable that someone talks to him and find out what is bothering him," he informed with his index finger pointed up.

In a completely unexpected (and some might think, uncharacteristic) move, GoGo said, "I'll go talk to him. You dorks figure out what to do about this mess."

"You sure?" Wasabi inquired.

"Arthur's a bit of a loner, like me. I might be able to talk some sense into him."

* * *

It made sense that SFIT had an outdoors area. Such areas were required for the students that had some of the more… daring inventions; Arthur's exo-suit was clearly one of them. GoGo managed to find him at the track, apparently still trying to run some tests on his project. Key word being trying: he was trying to catch his breath, clearly from testing the exo-suit.

When Arthur noticed GoGo's presence, he gave a military-esque salute as an attempt to greet her. "Hey, GoGo, I was just… taking a rest. Is it me… or is it… becoming a bit too warm?" was his question in between breaths while he put a hand through his blond hair. (AN: Yeah, I know, I hadn't mentioned what colour his hair is. Big deal.) While he inspected his now slick-with-sweat hand, GoGo replied,

"Don't think so, Kirkland. It's only March. Do you need a drink?" After noticing that she had a desperately-needed water bottle in her hand, he quickly wiped his hand on his jacket and gratefully took the water bottle in order to gulp down some of the water. When GoGo realized that he was actually drinking the whole damn bottle she added, "Jeez, how many laps have you _done_, Brit?"

"35 in the last… 3 hours? Huh, new record," he answered, having finished the bottle. He then had the courtesy to hand the bottle back to her, but she declined, telling him to keep it.

"And you never thought to _have a drink_? I'm surprised you're still alive," GoGo snarked. Arthur just took the opportunity to glare at her and decided to ask a question, while taking _his _turn to snark.

"Ha, ha. Is there a point to you being here, or are you just tormenting me?"

"No. Turns out the others are concerned about you; must be something to do with—"

"Alameda. I figured as much, because I saw it on the news. I mean, look at me: I'm a guy who thought San Fransokyo was a perfectly safe place to be at, and all of a sudden there's a terrorist attack on a military base that for all intents and purposes _is completely gone_! Suddenly, the prospect of studying at one of the most elite universities on the West Coast in all of North America has dropped _significantly._"

"_What_? Where has all this come from, Arthur?" GoGo asked. While it was true that Alameda Base was relatively close to home, there was something with the way Arthur was talking, almost as if he knew more than he was letting on. The way he practically snapped had thrown her off completely off-guard.

After realizing what he said, he drew a quick breath and apologized, "Oh. I'm sorry, that was stupid of me, snapping at you. It's just, well… Let me start again by saying, you know how, sometimes, when someone you've known since forever suddenly turns up again after a good number of years and is completely different from when you knew them, to the point of where you somewhat feel betrayed by that very change?"

GoGo was slightly taken aback by the question, since as far she could remember, she never had that particular problem herself, and yet the question itself somehow reminded her of Hiro's brief phase of wanting to kill Robert Callaghan. Not exactly the same scenario, by any means, but there were definitely some similarities. "Uh, kinda?"

"Yeah, it happened around the same time as the attack, I guess. Long story short: My friend used to be a pretty good bloke, but when we reunited after parting ways a few years back, he seemed more aggressive; more willing to sacrifice everything, more willing to cut corners, and even more willing to _break the goddamn rules_. Do you understand what I'm getting at?"

_This is what's been eating him up? _GoGo thought, clearly underestimating what he felt about the subject_. Man, worrying about two things at once must be harder than I thought. _But before she could give a definite answer, both of them heard an explosion in the distance.

Arthur snapped his head to the direction of where the explosion was heard from, grabbing a set of binoculars he had in his suitcase, and then immediately used built-in jump jets to get on top of a structure in the middle of an obstacle course that SFIT had just in case. What he saw through the binoculars was rather unnerving.

What he could see was a full-fledged assault on the docks, with Blackjack troopers and a few tanks being the cause of the assault. He also managed to catch a glimpse of a beam cannon blast from Black Knightmare, clearly fresh from having his equipment replaced. Naturally, he did not like the implications of this attack. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Why?! Why now, this isn't part of the bloody plan!" Taking out a smartphone, he dialled a number; he needed help and he needed it now.

"Hey Hiro; how quickly can you get the rest of the team to the roof? It's kinda important." _Anderson's gonna kill me for this, _he thought after asking his question.

* * *

Ten minutes later, and the rest of the team joined Arthur and GoGo up on SFIT's roof. Arthur realized it was going to be rather difficult to explain to them the entire freaking situation to them. Wasabi, being the slightly neurotic plasma engineer that he was, asked: "Um, not being funny guys, but what are we doing here? I'm not that good with heights."

GoGo answered by saying, "You're up, Kirkland."

Sighing reservedly, Kirkland started the discussion, asking, "Can anyone see and/or hear what may be happening at the docks?" To emphasise his point, a few sirens could be heard, clearly attempting to respond to the current 'crisis.' Fred immediately put up his hand, eager as ever. "Yes, Fred?"

"Ooh, ooh, a supervillain attack!" Wasabi facepalmed from the apparently ridiculous answer, because apparently the only supervillain that existed was Yokai, and he did not want to go through that again. Arthur, however, knew better.

"Actually, you're pretty close; those people that were behind the attack on Alameda Base are back, with a vengeance. They're heading in this direction, which implies that they're going to raid this Institute. Now, I will admit I wasn't expecting Blackjack to regroup that quickly, which means that whatever base they're using has to be near, and that means we're going to have to re-organize ourselves a bit as well."

Hiro, along with the others, was understandably shocked with this revelation. Arthur _knew _about Blackjack. That meant he wasn't an ordinary transfer student like they believed him to be. Hiro took the opportunity to ask him the obvious question: "How do you know this?"

"It's actually quite simple, Mr Hamada; I'm working for the European Federation of Great Britain. I was assigned here to investigate Big Hero 6, and now that this PMC has started attacking this city, I've realised that their operations interfere with my mission. And if word gets out that Blackjack are acting under orders from someone within the Federation, we're talking about a potential war between the United States of America and the European Federation of Great Britain. And I _cannot _let that happen."

"Who are you, man?" Fred had to ask. The others wanted to know as well, since Arthur was one of them now, and they needed to desperately get to the truth if they were going to survive their next battle with Blackjack. Arthur sighed once more and decided to cut straight to the truth in the form of a sort-of hammy announcement.

"Okay, fine. You know me as Arthur Michael James Kirkland. Well… that's not actually my real name. My real name, my real _actual_ identity is Michael George Pendragon, Lieutenant and Knight of the Roundtable Corps, the Second Coming of King Arthur, descendant of the man himself and now self-proclaimed Guardian Angel of San Fransokyo. And I want to help."

* * *

** So, yeah. Things just got serious. Might as well call this a War Fic, as TVTropes puts it. It's certainly got the themes down.**

** Sadly, no one else has added any reviews or alerts for this story, which sucks, but what can I do?**

** Oh, well. At least you guys care.**

** OPERATION STORYTELLER PHASE 4 is now complete! See you guys later!**

** RULE BRITANNIA!**


	6. Blackjack

**Hey, guys, sorry I took so bleeding long, but here it is! Chapter 5! Holy crap this took AGES to get right, especially with Aunt Cass, because I had to recognize her presence, and naturally with a military attack on the city, she has to be accounted for somewhere. Hopefully I got her characterization right, because that would be a problem if I got it wrong. Oh, the fury you guys would have!**

**Anyway, in response to a recent review submitted by one Marcz, and I thought it'd be nice to tell you guys as well, so I'm repeating from my PM reply to him here;**

**Some of you may be wondering why Arthur, or Michael, being his real name, decided to break his cover intentionally in the last chapter. Well, it's essentially a case of 'desperate times calling for desperate measures'-type deal. No-one saw Blackjack regrouping so quickly. He needed help and fast, and with the fact that the Alameda garrison forces were wiped off the face of the Face of the Earth, that's even more apparent, which brings to my second point: as powerful as the Knights may appear to be, most of them never usually run solo operations and, well, why that is, going to be pretty much explained in this chapter.**

**Also, I planned it to have it happen there from the beginning. So without further ado, let's move on to our main story.**

**OPERATION: STORYTELLER PHASE 5 shall now begin!**

**Let's do it!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Blackjack**

The Pentagon, Virginia  
26/03/2035 18:18 PDT

"Sir, I've a message coming from Homeland Security in San Fransokyo! They say they're under attack!" a young officer shouted from his desk in the Pentagon's command centre. His supervising officer, an experienced soldier turned towards him with the kind of stern expression that most military officers would have.

"How bad is it, son?" he asked in a Texas drawl. As far as he knew, San Fransokyo was, while a notable city with multiple cultural ties in the international community, hardly one of military importance. And it was protected with a routine naval patrol. Who would have to be crazy enough to pull this off?

"They're saying that they're the same guys that wiped out Alameda, sir."

The Supervising Officer pondered for a few moments while he considered this information. Alameda was a bold move, and there were reports that Big Hero 6 and the new hero Guardian Angel were involved in the incident. But attacking a city full of civilians was a war crime within itself. Who the hell are these people?

"Alright, then; Inform Secretary Keller of the situation. Tell the boys in San Fransokyo to hold tight. And someone get me the Second Fleet; I want this locked down as soon as possible!"

* * *

San Fransokyo Institute of Technology  
18:20 PDT

"…So, let me get this straight. You're not a transfer student, you're working for the military; this attack that's happening right now has apparently been started by one of your allies, and for some stupid reason, you think telling us is going to do any _good, Kirkland_?"

"Uhm, GoGo, you might want to calm down a bit_,_" Wasabi had the guts to say. As the most orderly of the group, he didn't like anyone, especially GoGo, getting unnecessarily aggressive in certain situations. Considering Arthur's (or is it Michael's) revelation, then it probably wasn't a good idea to rile anyone up.

"Why'd you want to tell us this, Ar— uh, I mean, Michael? I mean we're not exactly in a position to do anything about it," Hiro had to ask. Even if their 'friend' was willing to trust them with this information, he wasn't entirely sure whether they should trust him.

"He is telling the truth," Baymax helpfully pointed out. "His heart rate has remained the same and his neurotransmitter levels have also remained the same."

"Guys, if Baymax says he's telling the truth, then—" Honey Lemon suggested before GoGo cut her off by saying,

"So? That doesn't excuse him from treating us like idiots!"

"Can I just point out that I was only—," Michael tried to say before getting punched in the face by GoGo, which was enough to send him onto the floor. After he checked his no-doubt now-bruising cheek, GoGo retorted with,

"Only what? Acting under orders? You _lied _to us, Brit, so how do we know you're not just manipulating us?"

After processing what GoGo said in his head, Michael picked himself off the floor, brushing down his jacket. "You should trust me, because I'm willing to trust _you. _And I would like to say you are being absolutely hypocritical with this."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" GoGo had to ask.

"Isn't it obvious? You're hiding your true identities from everyone else, even the ones you truly care about! However, I honestly wouldn't expect less; especially from the likes of Big Hero 6."

Fred's eyes widened, while the rest of the group stiffened as he said this. "You know who we are, dude?!"

"But of course, you really should invest in some tinted glass, by the way; I could see your faces as clear as day. But enough about me, because we really should concentrate on our current situation, regarding Blackjack."

"Wait, if you're one of those Knights, can't you just take them on and win?" Fred had the curiosity to ask. If he knew anything about super-soldiers, it was that they could take on an entire army and win. However, Michael had other ideas.

"While I _am_ fairly capable in the field as a Knight of the Roundtable Corps, no Knight has _ever_ won any large-scale combat operation without appropriate support from the various armed forces that the Federation would have access to. Thankfully, I have some ideas about that." As he said this, he accessed something on his smartphone, and pressed a confirmation button.

Around the team, there was a large gust of wind blowing around them, and above them, a large white shuttle emblazoned with the shield-like emblem of the Roundtable Corps and the flag of the European Federation revealed its appearance. Once that happened, Michael asked,

"Shall we discuss this further _en route_?"

* * *

Blackjack PMC Carrier 'House of Cards.'  
18:22 PDT

"Report, _Leutnant_," commanded the captain of the Blackjack Carrier from his seat in the bridge. The bridge itself was rather spacious, having rectangular walls and advanced command consoles for the crewman. Every officer there was dressed in a minimalistic black uniform, which was emblazoned with Blackjack's insignia, an ace of spades card placed on top of a Joker card, both contained within a circle of olive leaves with a banner at the bottom, inscribed with _Bellum est a aleatorem, _or translated into English, 'War is a gamble.'

The carrier's lieutenant, a rather young officer to be serving aboard a carrier of this calibre, pulled up several holographic screens and scrolled through them with his index finger, until he found a map which was synchronized with a real-time radar system in order to keep tabs with all friendly and enemy units. On one particular screen was an IFF tag that read BLK-KMRE and the owner of that IFF tag was leading an exo-suit-equipped fireteam of Blackjack soldiers through the streets of San Fransokyo, occasionally stopping to engage hostile SWAT units. Naturally, those squads fell easily.

"Yes, sir; Knightmare is leading Fireteam 'Club' to secure the target location. However," the lieutenant explained as he shifted focus to another projection that showed a lone enemy blip moving across the map at a high speed, "there appears to be a lone stealth-shuttle in the vicinity. Should the fighters engage it?"

"_Nein, Leutnant._ Have Knightmare track it. If our Intel is correct that would be Guardian Angel and it would be _wunderbar _news if they had a, if I would be so loose with the word, reunion."

"Understood, Captain."

* * *

"_Lieutenant Pendragon, this is Anderson; you called?" _

Aboard Michael's personal shuttle, the Knight had quickly opened a communication channel through to Camelot, hoping his Templar handler could help with the situation. He was glad that Blackjack had not attempted a communications block. _Huh, sloppy for a professional PMC._

"Anderson! Glad to see _someone's_ awake over in Camelot. We're in a bit of a tight spot, actually, so we might as well make use of your abilities as a Templar Agent," Michael explained at the forefront of the shuttle's cabin. Anderson was slightly confused by Michael's expression, but continued anyway before something clicked in his head.

"_Well, we're doing our best over here, since we're on the other side of the Atlantic, but anything to help… Wait, what do you mean, _'we're_ in a tight spot?'"_

Michael immediately found himself stuck. _Dammit, why'd I slip up there? Oh, well, it can't get any worse than this._ Sighing, he decided to cut to the chase. "Guys, I'd like you to meet Agent Anderson of the Templar Group, a friend of mine. Anderson, I'd like you to meet Big Hero 6, the heroes of the Krei Incident."

A few moments had passed, before Anderson finally spoke again, "_Are you serious? These are the people the Federation wanted us to look into?! They look like university students, Pendragon! Are you _sure _they're who we're looking for?!"_

"That's because they _are, _Anderson. But that's beside the point. I need you to get real-time locations of all Blackjack assets working in San Fransokyo; it looks they may be attempting a full-blown raid of the institute. Knightmare's probably there too, so you're—"

"Wait. How are we going to fend off these guys? We don't even have our suits," Wasabi interjected. He had a point; the team couldn't do anything without their weapons and their armour. GoGo decided to have a go at Michael with a jab of her own:

"We're not going to be damsels in distress, _Lieutenant_," she said as she gave a mock salute. The aforementioned Knight could only scold himself mentally for thinking he could initiate a counter-attack almost immediately, and it didn't help that GoGo had to hit a nerve. He sighed, thinking about how this assignment of his just _had to_ go so bloody wrong.

Anderson decided to get back on topic by clearing his throat. _"You know, if Knightmare's there, I could send Arrow and Centurion over as reinforcements." _The Second Coming of King Arthur turned towards the holographic screen showing Anderson's face with a serious glare.

"No," he answered. "Sending more Knights will make the Pentagon think we're invading their territory for keeps. I will eventually need Hiro and the others to vouch for me if I ever need to appear before the Supreme Court after we've dealt with Blackjack. Honestly, I think sending assistance is the _worst_ thing you could do right now."

"You're sending Hiro into a warzone?" Honey Lemon inquired, unsure of what Michael was implying. _Hiro's only 15 and he's still a kid! Technically, anyway, but still! What would happen if he got hurt or—_

"…Can you get me that Intel?" Michael asked his colleague on the other side of the world. The Templar shrugged but as he sighed, he said,

"_I'll see what I can do, Mike. No promises, though."_ An honest answer if ever there was one. Since when were Templars ever honest? Not for very long, if there was any indication. "_I'll let Percival know about the situation, and Michael? Good luck, because you're going to need it."_

"Tell Gwen I said hi," the Knight replied with a smile, while saluting. "Long live the Federation."

"_Long live the Federation_," the Templar responded, before cutting the transmission. Not long after Michael relaxed, GoGo grabbed him by the collar and practically yanked him out of the chair. Looking at her face told Michael she was _pissed off._ _Well, that's just great._

"Are you trying to get punched again, _Kirkland?"_ she growled through gritted teeth. If the expression 'If Hell hath no Fury like a woman scorned' had any meaning, it would probably describe the aforementioned bike courier very aptly.

Baymax, being the analytical marshmallow-man-like medic bot he was, stated rather helpfully, "GoGo, your heart rate has increased and your breathing has become erratic. I would suggest deep breaths as treatment."

"You can keep quiet, Baymax! I know what I'm doing!"

"Do you, though?" Hiro asked. The reason he kept quiet was because he spent the last couple of minutes analysing the information that they were told. He then stated his opinion on the matter, by saying; "Yokai may have been a guy with an army of micro-bots, but he's nothing compared to a guy in advanced combat armour and an _actual _army. You may not like it GoGo, but we may have to accept his help."

"Dudes, I just realized this could be our first legit team-up! I'm so stoked that I think we might just win this!" Fred gleefully giggled while jumping up and down. Honey Lemon couldn't help but smile at his antics. Even if the city's doomed, they could always count on Fred to cheer them up, no matter what. Wasabi just sighed at the display, and thought up of a way of how to help resolve the situation.

"Okay, all those in favour of letting Michael help, raise your hand." He was the first to raise his hand, despite his issues with the man himself; however, if Michael has the tools to help them, then surely it should be alright. Fred was as eager as ever to raise his hand, being the comic-book fanboy he was. Hiro raised his next, and then Honey Lemon raised hers. GoGo couldn't believe it; 5-1 in favour of letting the smug Brit help them. _Goddammit, Kirkland._

With that, she released Michael's collar and after he readjusted it, he swivelled on his heel to face the other members. He asked Hiro, "So where do we go to get these suits of yours, Hiro?"

"…Aunt Cass's café."

* * *

In another part of the city, Black Knightmare and his team had managed to clear the next checkpoint. _This is too easy, _he thought. _Pendragon must be too chickened out to even do anything about this. Heh, more fool him._

The corporal beside him had managed to walk up to the rogue Knight after Knightmare let the remaining officers in their SWAT gear retreat, no doubt due to his terrifying image. That was fine for Lancelot; he wanted to save his firepower for Guardian Angel when the time came. "Sir, orders have just come down from Dealer. They say we're to hunt down Guardian Angel. What do we do?"

Knightmare had already taken the initiative by actively scanning for a Federation stealth-shuttle signature. He theorised that since Blackjack were openly attacking the city, Pendragon would see no need for stealth. His HUD identified a signature, which gave him the opportunity to signal the rest of his squad. "Richards, Johnson, I have a lock on Guardian's location. He's an obstacle to our mission; we're going after him now."

"Yes, sir; moving on your orders now."

_Time to see who _really _serves the Federation now, Pendragon._

* * *

As soon as the shuttle touched down on the street, Hiro rushed out through the hatch, with Baymax following with those awkwardly rubber steps. Guardian Angel, outfitted with a particle beam rifle and shield, stepped out next, quickly scanning the street for potential targets. He frequently checked his motion detector as well, just in case anyone was hiding in any of the streets' corners. The others left the shuttle as well, with Honey Lemon checking her internet news feeds, Fred deciding to be as vigilant as always, and Wasabi was being undoubtedly nervous as always. GoGo, meanwhile, attempted to have a more direct talk with their Knight ally. Evidently, the answers he had given them weren't enough, and she'd be damned if he didn't explain, right now.

Opening the garage door of his home, Hiro quickly moved to the far end of the garage/lab space where he kept a secure case for when he needed to outfit himself and Baymax for whenever they needed their armour. It was relatively easy to keep the case safe where it is, as it was hidden behind several other contraptions that Hiro had to move in order to get to it.

Once Hiro moved away said contraptions, which included, among other things, a tool cabinet, a 3D printer, and a workbench, he typed in the somewhat-ridiculously long access code needed to open the large box which would probably be capable of surviving a heavy bombing anyway. (In all fairness, Hiro had to be prepared for anything ever since the Krei Incident.)

"Alright, buddy, let's get you sorted out," the prodigal genius/superhero said as he started taking the pieces of armour meant for Baymax and putting the puffy medical bot inside the armour. As soon as he finished, he then started putting on his armour, with newly-integrated pulsar-gloves as part of its recent upgrades. Before he could put on his helmet, though, a voice called out,

"Hiro?! Where have you been, young man, because I've waiting here for you to come home because we've been told to…" Aunt Cass stopped when she noticed her nephew in purple armour, with a heavily built figure beside him in red armour. He would have looked intimidating, were it not for the simple greeting that he decided to give at that point in time.

"Hello, Aunt Cass," the robotic voice said while raising his now mechanically-gloved hand. At this point, the entire scenario seemed a little unusual, to say the least. There were at least three seconds of awkward silence before the usually very-active café owner just sighed.

"Sweetie, why didn't you just tell me?"

"…Wait, you _know_ what we do?" Hiro asked, thrown off by Cass's unusual question. That's funny; she never gave any indication of knowing about their superhero antics before. Then again, he _had _been working on his SFIT projects, and working to protect the city, so his inattention was a little justified.

Cass sighed, saying, "Of course I knew, Hiro. I just didn't want to believe it, at first; that my little college man was fighting bad guys from comic books." She chuckled, before saying, "What inspired you to do it in the first place?"

"I just… wanted to help people …like Tadashi did," the prodigal hero said, being careful on his choice of words, especially regarding what happened on Akuma Island. He _still _didn't want Aunt Cass to find out about that.

Cass thought about her nephew's answer briefly. Should she be worried about Hiro risking his own personal safety, and possibly her wrath as well? Or should she be proud of him for following Tadashi's example and glad that he was safe, again? The latter was pretty much spoken for, so she just went and gave Hiro an almost bone-crushing and heart-warming hug. (AN: I follow TV Tropes, people. Just so you know). The young super-genius returned the hug gratefully. "I am so _proud_ of you, my little Hiro." Before Hiro could say anything, she released herself from the hug and in a stern tone, told him, "But you have to _promise_ me that you be careful. I appreciate you doing this, but _please_ take care; I don't want to lose you like we lost Tadashi."

"I will, Aunt Cass. Thank you." Putting on his helmet, he turned to his armoured partner and said, with a couple of tears starting to drip down his cheeks, "Okay, Baymax, time to go, buddy."

"Of course, Hiro. I shall say goodbye, Aunt Cass," he said while waving goodbye.

"Take care of him, Baymax. I can take care of myself." The robot could only bow in acknowledgement, and started to follow Hiro out the garage. But before they could get onto the street, a high-powered bullet fuelled by electromagnetism punched a hole in the tarmac.

Guardian Angel, who was only having a discussion with GoGo at that point, could only push her behind the cover of the shuttle before taking a defensive stance with his shield up and his rifle primed.

"Crap! Get down, it's a sniper!"

* * *

2 minutes earlier

While Hiro and Baymax were retrieving their armour, GoGo decided to approach her so-called 'friend,' although to tell the truth, she really couldn't really care who he was supposed to be at this point. After being tapped on the shoulder, the Knight turned around to face her while retracting the helmet's faceplate and visor. "What is it, Tomago?" he said in reservation. He really didn't need this now, but clearly GoGo had her own questions.

Folding her arms, she asked the armoured soldier, "Why do you want to help us, really? And don't give me any of that 'we're innocent people' crap, because we can actually take care of ourselves!_"_

"You're forgetting that you're facing a trained military force that, realistically, should have no business here. That's just _one_ reason why I'm still here. Another reason would be Black Knightmare; he took out a military base, remember? And one final reason: As a PMC, they will have no restraint, and they only answer to their clients. They'll be willing to gun down not only you and the team, but also Hiro. Which is why I'm actually having him hang back with Baymax; he'll be our spotter."

"…So what does that mean for the rest of us, Kirkland?"

"I haven't figured that out yet. To do that, I'm gonna need Anderson's Intel," answered the British super-soldier. "So, really, all that we can do for now is just wait around for them."

"If that's all we have to do, then maybe you should tell us what the deal with Lancelot is. Maybe that should clear up some things," she said, chewing her bubble-gum yet again. Michael didn't really want to answer to that, but then again he blew his cover intentionally, so it shouldn't have mattered anyway.

"All I can say at this point is that I was forced to make a _very _hard decision a few years ago. Lancelot took it pretty hard, and now he absolutely hates me for it, even though it wasn't entirely my fault," he admitted, sighing in hindsight. "Honestly, the whole thing just seems really petty, and I feel somewhat guilty for letting it happen in the first place."

After letting a few moments pass while thinking, GoGo was about to say something before Michael interrupted with, "And another thing: I'm a Knight. And a Knight should always protect the innocent. You may not think it, but we actually do have standards."

Unknown to them, a Blackjack soldier had made his way onto one of the buildings' roofs facing the Café, where he readied a rather bulky sniper rifle, adjusting his aim toward the giant robot and his teenage patient. Once he had eyes on them, he said quickly over his com-link.

"Sir, Targets known as Crimson Giant and Purple Brain have been located; Guardian Angel is with some civilians. What are your orders?"

"Eliminate them _all. _No witnesses. Clubs 1, 2 and 4 are to assist," spoke Black Knightmare through the helmet's transmitter. "Take the shot when ready."

As soon as he pulled the trigger, the hammer that was pulled back was released, colliding with the casing, which would eject the bullet itself, propelling it through an electromagnetically-charged barrel, which would in turn give it incredible stopping power. Needless to say, it was ridiculously powerful for a marksman's weapon. He then fired.

* * *

Firing a few reactionary shots was all that Guardian Angel could do; unfortunately, most of the shots that were fired had missed their target, for the enemy marksman had jumped off the building and used his exo-suit backpack to control his descent. The Knight reacted by firing his head-mounted sub-machine cannons; the rounds had disabled the circuitry of his sniper railgun, forcing the marksman to attempt to use his backup SMG.

Guardian then decided to charge them, wacking him with his shield, and after pinning the soldier's weapon arm with his armoured leg, the beam sabre on his gauntlet swivelled forwards, unfolding the cross-guard before the Knight removed the sabre, igniting its blade and then stabbing the soldier through the heart, evidently making sure the soldier died.

After Guardian had sheathed his beam sabre, he turned to the Café, where Hiro was still watching. "Hamada! Get your aunt to safety, now! Blackjack now knows we're here, so move it!" As he said this, he was alert, continuously looking around for any more Blackjack soldiers that would try to make a move against them. Taking a risk glance at the café, he noticed that Hiro had managed to convince his Aunt that it would be better if he took her someplace safe, instead of using her truck. "And try to contact SFPD while you're at it. We're going to need their help," the Knight suggested. As they took to the skies, with Hiro magnetically secured on the red behemoth's back and Cass being cradled in his arms, the Knight decided to quickly check on the others.

Fred, as usual, was in his typical fanboy mode, quickly going into an unintelligible rant about how Guardian had managed to deliver an utter 'Curb-Stomp Battle' to the enemy. The others were either unnaturally quiet or, in GoGo's case, not exactly amused. "Guys, I think I was right about the whole 'escalation' thing I was talking about."

Popping yet another bubble she had recently blown, she asked, "Wasabi's got a point. Why do you have to be so…" she paused, thinking of a suitable word for the son of nobility, "…brutal? Ruthless, merciless, callous; you name it, you probably fit the damn word like a boot. So why do you—"

"Because I'm a _Knight of the Roundtable Corps_; if you had to ask me for what I do every day, it can be boiled down to three things: I live, I train, and I _fight. _It's in my nature, Tomago, because I'm a Pendragon, and we've been fighting for justice for _centuries_." He then directed his next statement to Wasabi. "And Wasabi, just so you know, 'escalation' is a natural side-effect of any armed conflict. I'm merely trying to act as damage control."

Honey Lemon sighed, before softly voicing her opinion. "Not trying to be rude or anything, Mikey, but why don't we just take a liiiittle breather before we figure out what to do next?"

"Mikey?" GoGo and Michael had to ask _at the exact same time. _Understandably, they were confused; Michael because of the fact that only his younger sister used that nickname, and GoGo because to her it was pretty much random, and yet well within Honey Lemon's personality anyway. To make things even more awkward, Fred had finished his little fanboy rant that he was having.

The awkward silence that had ensued was broken by a little chirp from the Knight's communicator. "Uh, excuse me for one little moment." Turning away, he proceeded to have a conversation with the other person on the line, while the other four tried to have a little conversation of their own.

"It's not looking too good, is it, dude and dudettes?"

"I actually don't know anymore, Fred."

"Join the freaking club, neat-freak."

"Hang on, GoGo; it may not be his fault to begin with. I mean, how do we know he knew about this from the beginning?"

"There is a common plot point in fiction where organizations sometimes go against the government's wishes, which often causes conflict with other organizations. I mean, he did mention something about his objective being messed around with thanks to their appearance, didn't he?"

He was right, of course. The others knew it too, because they locked their gazes at the unkempt geek right there and then. Fred then asked, "What?"

"Nothing, it's just that you've raised a very good point," Wasabi admitted, before GoGo let out a snirk. Naturally, she responded with,

"Really? This is _Fred_ we're talking about."

"Right, then, shall we continue on with our current predicament?" Michael spoke up while turning around, having finished his conservation with whoever wanted to call him. "I've spoken with Anderson, and I do believe we have some good news."

* * *

A few blocks away, the Blackjack soldiers that were referred to as Clubs 1, 2 and 4 had quietly surveyed the 'fight' between Guardian Angel and Club 3. They had noticed how woefully outgunned they were, and after witnessing what was going on, how reckless they would be for running in there.

"Well, there go our careers. It's either try to attack Guardian Angel, or chicken out, and in both, we are sure to fail. A lose-lose situation, if you will," Club 4 summarized while putting away his binoculars.

"Uhh, what do you mean, Four? How do we fail if we just give up right now?" Club 2, who was brandishing an unwieldly particle beam weapon, had to ask.

"You would have to deal with _me, _for starters, Club 2," the intimidating voice of Black Knightmare spoke as he landed just behind them. At their sight of him, the soldiers were unsure about how to approach him. The black-clad Knight spoke once more saying, "Would any of you like to tell me why you did not support Club 3?"

Club 1, being the assault specialist of the group, cleared his throat before addressing Knightmare. "If you'll pardon us, Lieutenant, it's because Club 3 was KIA by our target not long after engaging. By the time we got there, he was already dead. Sir."

"Then he was a fool before he engaged the enemy. Nevertheless, what you have just said demonstrates how powerful a traitor like _him_ would be. The three of you are to return to the House of Cards. I will deal with Guardian by myself," he said with a bitter tone while observing the area where that rogue stealth shuttle had been left. _They must be planning something. Leave it to Pendragon to command a bunch of amateurs._

"Sir, are you sure it's wise to engage our target on your own?" Club 4 pondered. To answer that question, Black Knightmare turned to face the remaining members of Fireteam Club, the thin-lined gaps in his armour starting to glow a bright gold.

"Please; this is one traitorous Knight we are talking about. Taking care of him and those amateurs will be a _piece of cake_."

* * *

**Hoo, boy this chapter started to get a little bit too long so I have decided to end this chapter here. About the same length as Chapter 4, I think, so yeah.**

**We are nearly up to 10 follows, fellow readers and writers! That's good at least for me, so I must be doing SOMETHING right!**

**Thank you, ShadowEonEclipseChaos, for following and favourite-ing this story that I have taken hours to craft. I look forward to any Constructive Criticism that you may want to give me, because that would be nice of you.**

**That's it for me at the moment, guys. OPERATION STORYTELLER PHASE 5 is now complete.**

**Good night, and RULE BRITANNIA!**


End file.
